Un final feliz
by Jane M. Weasley
Summary: Todos merecemos un final feliz y Snape no es una excepcion.. One shot..


**Holaa**

**qué tal? aquí una vez más subiendo una fic muaja este va dedicado a mi amiga Liz!! que fue la que me dio la idea, me dijo que quería que Snape tuviera "Un final feliz" y bueno aquí esta n.ñ **

**Aclaraciones****: Los personajes de J. no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para mal viajarme de vez en cuando XP**

**Un final feliz**

Impaciente, Desesperado, Ansiosos, Enojado y también debía de admitir que con algo de miedo y esperanza… Snape no sabía como es que podía sentir tantas emociones a la vez, aunque no era para menos. Se encontraba en la sala de espera de San Mungo, viendo la puerta por donde la había visto desaparecer rodeada de Sanadores. El había intentado entrar también pero lo habían detenido a la entrada, no planeaba quedarse con los brazos cruzados pero una voz lo detuvo

-"Todo estará bien"- dijo ella mientras le sonreía para después desaparecer en esa habitación.

Así que ahora se encontraba sentado en aquel lugar esperando alguna noticia, quería creer en las palabras que ella le había dicho, pero no podía dejar de pensar que siempre había otra opción lo cual hizo que se estremeciera, pues si algo le llegara a pasar a ella no sabría que podría ser de él.

Todavía podía recordar el día en el que se le había declarado, un hermoso atardecer de verano poco antes de regresar a sus casas para las vacaciones, la había citado junto al lago y él había llegado un par de horas antes ya que los nervios no lo habían podido hacer esperar más en la sala común. Paso un rato intentando acomodarse el cabello, no quería que nada saliera mal en ese día ya de podría ser su última oportunidad para declarársele antes de salir del colegio, así que por eso se había arreglado de una forma que hasta el mismo podía decir que no se reconocía.

Había esperado un rato más viendo a algunos chicos jugando a la otra orilla del lago, por más que intentara no podía evitar ponerse nervioso, lo que era peor, cada minuto que pasaba parecía que aumentaban todas sus emociones y ¿qué tal si ella lo rechazaba? Ya alguna vez le había dicho que no le gustaba mucho su forma de comportarse, ni sus amistades, pero él había cambiado o por lo menos había hecho todo lo posible por cambiar y la única razón .. ella, aun así, no estaba seguro de cuál sería su respuesta y eso lo asustaba.

Escucho unos pasos cerca y cuando volteo para ver de quien se trataba la pudo ver, era la chica que había sido su amiga desde la infancia y la chica a la que había amado desde siempre, vio como lo saludaba con una de sus características sonrisas y no pudo evitar perderse en esos ojos verde esmeralda que tanto lo hipnotizaban, en ese momento decidió que echarse para atrás en ese momento sería absurdo, le diría todo lo que sentía por ella y aceptaría cualquier tipo de respuesta lo que sea, solo no quería seguir con esa incertidumbre que lo mataba, así que unió todo el valor que tenia y se lo dijo, le dijo que la amaba, desde siempre y que no importaba cual fuera su respuesta eso no cambiaría nada de lo que sentía. Después de eso pudo ver su cara, parecía sorprendida. Snape cerró sus ojos, esperando la respuesta de la chica, sentía que si la miraba el poco valor que le quedaba se esfumaría, pues al final.. ¿él quien era comparado a los chicos guapos y musculosos que seguro ella tenía por montones?, solo esperaba que ella no se burlara de él y… pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados ya que en ese momento sintió como unos suaves labios se posaban en los suyos, abrió los ojos sorprendido, pensando en que tal vez fuera solo imaginación suya, pero se sorprendió mas al ver que todo era verdad y que la chica por la que moriría lo había besado, volvió a cerrar los ojos y correspondió el pequeño beso sintiendo como la electricidad corría por su cuerpo, poco después se separaron y cuando la miro a los ojos supo que todo cambiaria y no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Severus Snape – le llamo un sanador haciendo que regresara a la realidad – por un momento se complicaron las cosas – dijo el sanado y Snape sentía otra vez aquellos sentimientos de dolor- pero al final todo a salió bien, puede pasar a verla – le termino de decir mientras le daba una palmadita en el hombro, de inmediato Snape se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la habitación donde ella se encontraba recostada en la cama, lo recibió con una deslumbrante sonrisa, lo cual hizo que todas las preocupaciones se le olvidaran.

- ¿Quieres verlo? – pregunto ella mientras se acomodaba el bulto que sostenía entre sus brazos, el asintió torpemente y se acerco, aparto un poco la cobija y pudo verlo, a un pequeño bebe el cual tenía un poco de cabello color negro, Snape paso su mano por su mejilla y el niño abrió un poco los ojos.

- Son tus ojos – dijo feliz, a lo que ella asintió – y ya pensaste como quieres que se llame-

-Me gusta Harry- dijo ella mientras sonreía.

- entonces Harry será – contesto él para después darle un beso en la frente, parecía que habría más días de felicidad para ellos.

-No espera ya te dije que ¡¡yo seré el padrino!! – se escucho de repente una voz mientras se abría la puerta de la habitación y de ahí entraban un par de chicos, los cuales terminaron con el silencio y la tranquilidad de la habitación.

- ¡¡Que no!! si yo le caigo mejor a Lily, Sirius – dijo el chico de lentes.

- Tranquilos chicos, lo importante es que Lily está bien – dijo un tercer chico que entraba a la habitación.

- es verdad lo que dice Remus, lo importante James, es que el niño no salga con la cara de amargado como el padre- contesto el otro chico, con lo cual James estallo a carcajadas.

- ¿era necesario que los invitaras? – Pregunto Snape.

- Son mis amigos, además, seguro se llevaran genial con el niño – contesto Lily mientras le volvía a sonreír, el suspiro, nunca le podría ganar a ella, tal vez la tranquilidad tendría que esperar un poco más, pero el esperaría, al final si ella y ahora el niño estaban a su lado no podía pedir nada más.

Fin.

**que les pareció? jaja no pude evitar poner al final lo de James jaja amo a ese tipo XD**

**espero les haya gustado, es la primera vez que escribo con esta pareja, pero tenía ganas desde hace un tiempo de hacer algo así **

**bueno si les gusto dejen review .. si no .. también!! van a hacer a una chica feliz ^^**

**ahh y pasen a leer mis demás fics!! jaja hasta los promociono .. no se arrepentirán *-***

**jaja nos vemos, saludos!! y gracias por leer!!**


End file.
